One for the Bunny, Two for the Show
by dangxiaolong
Summary: Team CFVY is away again, leaving Velvet behind. When Cardin starts messing with Velvet, Jaune steps in to defend her. Prize for jnpr-leader-jaune on tumblr :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is the first place prize for my last giveaway for jnpr-leader-jaune on tumblr! This is only the first chapter. It's also really short, but don't worry. I have 4 planned out :) also please ignore the title I just wanted to make a pun_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're going to be alright alone, Velvet?" Coco asked, peering over her sunglasses at the rabbit faunus.<p>

"Yes, I'm certain." Velvet promised for the third time. Coco was very protective of her, and Velvet respected that, but she wasn't a child.

"All right. Come on, Yatsuhashi, Fox." the team leader said, strolling away from Velvet, only her weapon and a small, designer leather bag on her shoulder. If Velvet knew Coco, though, there were enough garments in that bag to clothe a small country. Stylishly.

"See you later." Coco told her.

"Yes, I'll see you then." Velvet agreed.

This wasn't the first time that the rest of her team had left her, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Ever since Cardin started messing with her, though, Coco wasn't eager to leave her behind.

_The rabbit watched as her team leader walked away before turning to go back into her team's dorm. It was going to be an interesting weekend._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah, sorry that first chapter was so short! This one's a little longer. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is that it couldn't hurt if we had more practices together." Weiss said to Ruby and Jaune, raising one eyebrow as though she were waiting for one of them to protest.<p>

"I agree!" Ruby exclaimed in reply to the suggestion.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Cardin's sadistic timbre was heard, cutting through the laughter of teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Is he seriously messing with Velvet again?" Blake asked, anger seeping through her tone and making her amber eyes sharp.

"What an asshole…" Yang commented, frowning at the bully.

"Jaune, where are you going?" Pyrrha questioned, surprised as the blond boy stood up from the table.

* * *

><p>The sharp laughter rang in Velvet's ears (all four of them) as Cardin and his friends pulled on her ears and verbally abused her.<p>

She knew if Yatsuhashi, or even Coco and Fox were here, Cardin would get ripped into. She knew, even, that if she lost her temper and used her weapon on him, the stupid underclassman would leave her alone. But she didn't think Cardin was worth dealing with Goodwitch.

"Please stop…" she told him, very patiently in her own humble opinion.

"Freak." the large boy told her, cruelty glimmering in his indigo eyes.

"Leave her alone." a cracking voice was heard. Not a request. A command.

"Jauney boy!" Cardin laughed, brutal and seemingly gleeful as he released Velvet's ear. "It's been awhile."

"I'm not here to- to reminisce, Cardin." Jaune said, narrowing his eyes. "I came to tell you to back off."

"Or what?" the male asked, standing up and displaying his full height and width. "Gonna call tall, red-haired, and snooty on me?"

"What if I do?" Jaune asked, kind of considering it internally.

"So you need a girl to fight your battles?" Cardin taunted, cracking his knuckles.

"Have you seen Yang?" Jaune asked, suddenly conscious of the fact that his team and team RWBY were probably watching him. "Look, if you don't leave her alone, I'll fight you. And I will win."

It was a bluff. The last time they had fought, the other boy had practically destroyed Jaune. Cardin probably would've killed him had Goodwitch not stepped in.

It was a bluff, and yet… Cardin hesitated. Somewhere in his stare, uncertainty was there.

"Whatever. i still know what you did to get into Beacon." Cardin replied, shoving past him. The rest of his team quickly followed.

Once they were gone, Jaune turned to Velvet. Now that he was looking at her up close, she was… kind of cute. Big eyes, soft-looking hair… Even softer ears, probably.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked the girl in concern. Cardin had had a fairly tight grip on her ear.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied, smiling up at the blond.

There was a wolf whistle from behind them, and Jaune was fairly certain it was a certain brawler.

Velvet laughed self-consciously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Should you be getting back to your friends?"

"Uh, yeah, probably. Are you going to be all right?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, I think I'll be just fine." she replied, the corners of her mouth turning up into a small smile.

"O- okay. I'll see you around. Hey, by the way…" Jaune said, trailing off for a moment before continuing quickly. "If you ever- um, not need help, but if it's… wanted, you can just call me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Velvet replied before turning to head back to her dorm. "Oh, and Jaune?"

"Yes?"

"I'll see you around." she replied, before walking off.

Jaune stared after her, his eyes slightly wide. He couldn't believe how well that had gone.

And that strange fluttering in his stomach? It wasn't gas, he was sure.


End file.
